The Moment I Said It
by EerieAlice
Summary: From Angela's POV. She is the most ignored person ever, but she has always had a crush on Edward Cullen. So what would be her reaction when she receives the invitation from him and Bella to be wed? A lonely walk clears her head...events unroll from there.


The Moment I Said It

**I don't own Twilight, obviously. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

**A couple of months ago, I wrote a one shot called Angela's Lament where she has always had a crush on Edward Cullen. (But due to her lack of self confidence, she has not told anybody, even when she is dating Ben, her feelings for the mysterious seventeen year old are**_** still**_** there). I could not resist, I wanted to see more of the character. If you are wondering why I gave the character a different appearance, Angela reminds me of myself, so I made her look like me. **

**This piece takes place between the ending of Eclipse and the start of Breaking Dawn**

**I hope you enjoy reading this one shot. X **

The Moment I Said It

By EerieAlice

An Edward Cullen/Angela Weber Fan Fictional Story

"Angela honey! You've got something in the post," my Mother shouted out for me. I went to the hallway and I saw her standing proud with the envelope in her hand, she handed it to me and moved to the kitchen. I opened it vastly and stepped out onto the open drive and I sat on the white wooden steps. My eyes widened in curiosity…a wedding invitation…?

Noise caught rough in my throat and my eyes moistened as I read it:

_**The Cullen and Swan family would like to invite: **_Angela Weber

_**To the wedding of Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan**_

_**Please get back to us as quickly as possible to notify on your placing for this event. **_

_**Hope to see you there. **_

_Alice Cullen xxx_

I heaved my cell phone from my pocket and I dialled the number at the bottom of the invitation. Alice picked up straight away:

_"Hey Angie." _

"Hi Alice. I just got the invitation."

_"Yipee! Are you coming?" _

"Of course," I made my voice happy and I even smiled.

_"That's great. Are you bringing anybody else with you?" _

"Ummm, yeah I might bring Ben. I'll just have to see what he's doing."

_"Okay then ring me when you ask him." _

"Yeah, I will."

The line went quiet. _"Angie?"_

"Uh – huh?"

_"Are you alright? You sound…upset?" _

I pressed my lips together, and I wiped my eyes. "I'm fine, really. I think I've got hay fever or something," I laughed pathetically.

_"Okay then_,_"_ she sounded concerned. _"You call me after you ask Ben then." _

"Cool. T-t-tell Edward I said congratulations."

_"Of course I will, he's busy back packing with Carlisle, so when he gets's back I'll let him know." _

"Thanks."

_"Bye Ang." _

"Bye."

The line instantly went dead.

I stared at the invitation; it dropped from my fingers and clattered on the wooden deck. I breathed out and in hauled intakes. Soon enough, I grabbed my coat and began to trudge into the forest; I liked to walk, to clear my head.

The wind blew cold paper cut pains across my skin, it blew my fair hair across my face, and I had to keep my wiping eyes. Why the hell was I so upset about it?

My back slumped against one of the madrone trees, my hands raked into my hair and I let rip.

The tears came fast, steamy and hot. Everything had been bottled up for so long; I just couldn't help but let out how I felt.

"I'm cryin' over…_him_," I croaked to myself. I felt utterly stupid and pathetic; I knew I was never going to ever get him. But those clumsy butterflies in my stomach would fly manically every time I would see him.

"Is someone there?" a voice called out from the trees behind, it was Carlisle Cullen.

Slowly, I slid my back up the tree. Carefully, I made my footsteps quiet to escape.

"We can see you," his velvet voice rattled from behind me. "Come out, this instant."

"It's me, Angie!" I shouted. "Angela Weber!"

"Oh," his voice deepened.

"A friend of yours, I'll wait for you by the car Edward," Carlisle said, his footsteps echoed away.

"What are you doing here, Angie?" Edward asked, loudly.

I turned around and came out from the tree. Before me he stood there, his tall stature anchoring over me where I stood. His eyes burning into mine, it scared me for a minute, as he was quite on edge, like a predator…

"I just…went for a walk, that's all," I said with innocence.

"Well, you better be off. The night is coming soon, it's not safe for you here."

My blood boiled, who the hell was he telling me what to do?! I've been living in Forks since I was a baby; I know this forest like the back of my hand. _I know it better than you!_

"Fine," I said bluntly, and I turned to leave.

"Angela?" he asked.

"Yeah. What do you want?" I asked, my back facing him.

A loud thump thundered from behind, he had jumped from the mound and landed. "Sorry, I was rude to you just then."

My heart thumped with aggression, I twirled round. "No, it's my fault. I've just been having a really stressful day…" I rambled on about my day, subtracting my reaction to his wedding invitation and my emotional outburst to it. His eyes rested at my throat, which scared me slightly. His eyes lingered there for a moment, and he swallowed with quenched thirst. He didn't seem to be listening, as if he already knew about my day. Edward could read me elaborately, why was that?

I finished talking; his eyes still watched my throat. Uncomfortably I covered it with my coat. He blinked, as if he had been drawn out from a trance. "Oh, you'll be fine."

"Yeah," I breathed.

"Are you alright Angela?" he asked.

I blushed. "Of course I am."

"It just looks like you've been crying."

"I'm fine," I said, momentarily.

He breathed with guilt, he stared at me. Non moving, non blinking. It was just too awkward….

"I better go," I said and I turned around.

"Angela…" his voice rang out, strong and persistent. I had made it to the far trees. "I know…"

That caught me. "About what…?"

"I know that you have feelings for me."

My heart was caught in my throat, I turned back, and he was already there, leaning against one tree. His eyes immediately serious. I stared at the ground, "W-what feelings? I-I d-don't have feelings for you."

"Angie," he breathed. "You don't have to lie to me; I've known it for a long time."

"Oh God…" I croaked and my hands went into my hair. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't _you_ tell me?"

I laughed. "Have you always been this cocky?"

He smiled and chuckled.

"Bella doesn't know, does she?!" I asked, hysterically.

"No."

"Oh God, please please please don't tell her, she's one of my closest friends," I pleaded.

He shook his head. "I wouldn't dream of it."

My hands fell to my side and I wiped my forehead. "Great, now it's awkward," then I could feel my heart and thoughts rolling out of my mouth. "I'm sorry, about this. I wish I didn't have these feelings but I couldn't help it. And I know you don't feel for the same me, I mean who the hell would?"

His eyes light up. "Why are you _so_ hard on yourself? You've got to stop that."

I stared at the sodden ground, "I can't help it. It's in my nature." I changed the subject, "How did you know?"

He bit his lip. "The way you would shift your eyes when you saw me and Bella together, and the moments we would have – I guess you didn't like, so you would shy away."

Reading me like a book….

My cheeks flushed. "Let's just forget about it Edward, and move on."

"I just wanted you to know, before the wedding," his pale jaw line clenched and he walked towards me. "I want you to know, from my mouth. I don't feel the same way for you Angie – at all…"

My heart sank miserably, even though I already knew that.

"You're a smart and very funny girl Angela, but I don't see you in that way. My heart belongs to Bella and _only_ hers-…"

I put my hand up to stop him from explaining.

"No, please just let me finish," he continued. "I feel for you Angela, I know that you think you're the most ignored person in the whole world and people at school do treat you like that, but there are people that care for you."

I chucked. "Yeah, like who?"

His pale lips pressed together and he ruffled his strange auburn hair. "You're family, Eric, Mike, Alice, Bella and…Ben."

My eyes flashed up to his, he walked towards me getting ever so closer. I loved Ben, I love him. But there was a part of myself that said_…he's no Edward Cullen_. I hated that voice, Jessica Stanley highlighted its quirks whenever I would hear it. It was a selfish indulged voice that only cared about the image of a person. That was all that mattered.

However, I did find Edward Cullen extremely beautiful but there was something mysterious about him, which related to me. On how he kept himself to himself, like Bella. Whenever I would look into those deep brown eyes of hers it was almost like she was in her own world of her own, or writing a deep detailed novel.

"Ben loves you dearly, you know that right?"

"Of course!" I snapped. "Sorry."

He smiled. "That's fine. I always knew that you had a fiery quality about you." His pale hands leaned and touched my long fair lifeless hair; his white fingers dipped and stroked them. Inside, I was hyperventilating he must have known it because his hand snapped back to his side, censoring my awkwardness to his touch.

"If there had been…any chance," I said lightly. Baffled that I was even asking him this, the saying 'carpe diem-seize the day' was all I could think about. "If maybe you hadn't have met Bella (_he winced at that_), would there have been a chance? That you might have liked me, in the way I feel-felt for you…"

"I don't know Angela."

I nodded. "Yeah…I understand, completely. Well, I feel totally embarrassed so I better be off," I said without thinking and started to walk away. My pace quickened and my coat snagged through the trees, but his footsteps were right behind me. His pale hands shot out and twirled me around to face him, his eyes seemed _very_ angry. An animalistic growl echoed from his throat, my eyes widened in fright and he pulled away, his face full of regret.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. "You don't look well."

"Get away from me," he grumbled.

I stepped back, my trainers breaking the twigs in a snap. I had not taken in where his eyes were, but he had been staring at my throat, like before. Something weird was going on, something threatening that I did not want to stay and question any longer. Or was _I_ the threat…?

The tendons under his pale marble skin flexed and pulsed, he stared at the trees and his fist bashed into one of the trunks, the tree branch broke, it snagged and snapped off hitting the grass. I pranced backwards, my back hitting the opposite tree.

Silent moments passed, it could have been minutes. He retched with sickness, I walked towards him. I reached to hold his shoulder, he sensed me near and whizzed round his fingers holding my wrist that was about to touch him. Inside I screamed and he leered down at me.

I breathed and felt my forehead crumble into a frown. "What's the matter with you?"

His fingers let go and his cold touch slid to my elbow. "I don't think I'm very well," he laughed.

I did not see the laughing matter; it was far too strange in my view to be found humorous.

"Edward!" Carlisle yelled from the trees.

"Be with you in a minute!" Edward replied.

"You better rest up for the wedding, I don't want Bella disappointed with a half dead groom in the aisle," I said.

He laughed, and I mean _really_ laughed

"So, you're alright with what I've told you," he said.

I nodded. "Of course Edward, I'm glad that you said something, I wouldn't have had the strength to even mention it to anyone."

"Good," he replied. "Well I'll see you at the wedding. And I sense, Ben is at your house."

"How would you know?" I frowned, curiously.

"It's a masculine intuition."

I pressed my lips together and giggled. I looked up at him; he stared at me, without moving.

"Goodbye Angela," he said lightly.

"Bye Edward."

His jaw clenched a second time; his head anchored forwards and leaned down. My breath got caught in my throat; his cold lips pressed against my cheek, my mouth trembled. His sweet breath dazed me for a few moments, my eyes were closed taking in everything, his skin moved against my cheek and he pulled away gently.

"You can open your eyes now Angie," he said, softly.

"Wha…?" I uttered, still stupidly dazed. I opened them, he smiled at me and I stumbled backwards. "T-thanks," I said.

He laughed loudly and turned to walk away. My cheek cooled and I breathed out, my insides and heart warmed momentarily.

"Oh Edward," I said, calling him.

He turned round, nearly disappearing into the trees.

"If you ever hurt Bella like you did a year ago, I will hunt you down. Okay?" I told him, though I was trying to be serious, but my voice was more…animated.

He nodded. "I've got your warning, noted."

I smiled. "Really Edward, out of all of the friends I have, she is one of the people I could confide in. I _don't_ want to see her that unhappy again."

"I promise you. I'll never ever hurt her."

I smiled. "Good. I'll see you at the wedding…oh and Edward (_my face smiled with warmth_) congratulations."

Slowly and ever so slowly, I watched him move into the trees. I stayed there, soon enough the only thing that blew from the hills were the scattering leaves.

I emerged from the soggy forest and I noticed Ben standing on the steps of my house. Edward was right. His cute face turned into a huge smile as he saw me.

"Well hello Miss Weber," he sang his voice cheesy. The tone that would make me cringe.

I crossed my arms, and grinned.

"Might I say that you look incredibly beautiful today," he said again.

I laughed, and put on a stupid voice. "You missed me _that_ much, well Benjamin you only saw me this morning." I walked towards him; he stepped up and pushed a kiss on my mouth. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house, I couldn't stop laughing.

Soon enough we were lounged in the sitting room watching a movie with popcorn. Ben's arm laced round my waist and my head lolled on his shoulder. I stared at him, his eyes fixed intently on the television screen. My head cranked round and I looked at the open wondrous forest of Forks.

Today had been a funny, heart quenching, scary and warming event. I always knew that there was something different about Edward Cullen, I had seen it today, but those questions and heightened curiosity will always stay with me. Always. My eye lids drooped with tiredness, Ben's arm fastened around me, and I smiled to myself knowing that I was safe.

From the corner of my eye, a speck of copper stared at me from the trees high above the ground. It watched me, whatever it was. Soon enough my eyes closed and fell to sleep. But… the solemn sad figure in the trees, remained. 

**That's it. This piece was incredibly moving to write, I would like to hear your views on this on shot. I don't know if anybody else agrees with the image of Edward and Angela, but it just captivates me. In a writer and reader way. **

**I hope to hear from you.**


End file.
